


A Visit From the Father-in-Law

by IncuBias



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Creampie, Face-Fucking, M/M, Spit As Lube, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncuBias/pseuds/IncuBias
Summary: After six months of marriage, King Triton comes to visit his daughter and her husband. After a surprise on the beach, it awakens some latent feelings inside Eric, and Triton’s going to take full advantage of it.
Relationships: Eric/Triton (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	A Visit From the Father-in-Law

It had been a beautiful six months since they had married and Eric couldn’t be happier. He had found the girl of his dreams. She had saved him, and he had saved her. It was bliss and every day was better than the last.

Ariel had been talking about bringing her father on land to meet Eric officially. It was such a rush after Ursula’s defeat; there was not enough time to formally meet each other. It would take some time to create the proper magic, but the effects would make it easier for him to be up there longer.

Finally, the day came. They went down to the shore, enjoying the beach time before he arrived. At around mid-day, they heard a voice roaring above the waves.

“Is that my beautiful daughter and her wonderful husband I see?”

Triton slowly rose out of the water, First his head, then his chest, both glistening in the sunlight. His chest was firm, his pecs defined. Eric looked at his body as it rose, and as he got closer, his eyes widened.

Triton was completely nude. As he rose out of the water, more and more skin was exposed, first his pubes, then his bare cock. He was ginormous, the foreskin uncut. The tool rocked back and forth as he walked closer.

“Daddy!” Ariel proclaimed.

”What’s wrong my daugh... oh,” Triton proclaimed.

He kneeled down in the water, realizing that he was exposed.

“I forgot that humans have..this thing. Do you happen to have a cover-up?”

Ariel handed him one of the towels her and Eric brought to the beach, showing him how to wrap it around his waist.

“I apologize for the exposure. What a way to introduce yourself huh lad?”

Eric blushed, turning away from the man. Triton ribbed his sides before hugging him. Eric returned it, his face still red. He could feel his hard body in the hug, the strong arms pulling him in.

“And my daughter!” Triton bellowed as he hugged Ariel and kissed her on the cheek. “It is so wonderful to see you both after so long! There are so many things I must tell you about, but first, you must tell me what your life has been like.”

Ariel laughed and began to tell Triton everything as they walked along the shore back to the castle. Eric walked behind them, lost in thought. That was the biggest penis he had ever seen, and there was something that Triton had done as he turned away. Was it a wink, or something else? Had Triton hugged him a little too tightly? He thought about it and tried to push it out of his head as they walked.

* * *

As the sun set and dinner was served, he tried to forget about what he had seen. Eric enjoyed seeing his beautiful wife connect with her father, but even then, Triton’s cock kept flashing into his mind. He was familiar with other men, being a bit looser when he was young and liquored up on a long journey, but it had been years since he had thought about other men that way, and he was in love with Ariel. All he had to do was get through the evening, Triton would leave in the morning, and Eric would be able to relax and push the thoughts out of his mind.

Eric looked at Triton. Even for a man his age, he was still devilishly handsome. His beard a shining white, and his muscles showing even under the shirt Eric had given him. He was probably the most beautiful man he had ever met and...

“Honey are you alright? You have been looking at nothing for the past minute.”

Ariel’s voice broke through Eric’s haze. Ariel was looking at him with a hint of worry.

“My apologies my love. I must have been thinking about business and got lost in thought.”

Triton chuckled out loud and reached over the table to playfully grasp Eric’s arm. “Even at a dinner a ruler can’t ignore all of his duties. But relax my boy, tonight is one for pleasure.” With the last two words, Triton winked at Eric, this time undeniable.

Eric let out a forced laugh, his eyes shifting between the two people at the table and his face turning a deep red. It seemed that at the very least Ariel had not picked up her fathers innuendo. As he returned to his meal, he shifted his eyes away from Triton. He couldn’t wait for this night to be over.

* * *

Eric rubbed his face as he looked in the mirror. He had survived dinner, and now he was able to be in bed with his wife and push all thoughts out of his mind.

As he finished washing his face, Ariel suddenly spoke up from the other room.

“Can you check on Father and see if there is anything that he needs before bed? I told him about the washroom, but I want to make sure he is alright.”

Eric smiled tentatively as he entered the room. “Of course my love.” He had hoped that he would have not had to see Triton again, but he knew he couldn’t reasonably say no to his wife.

He wrapped a robe around his body before kissing his wife on the cheek. “Don’t wait up for me dear. I’ll join you when I’m done.” He closed the door slowly, leaving his wife to sleep gently.

When Eric arrived at the guest bedroom now occupied by Triton, the door was already open a smidge. Eric gripped the handle, opening it slowly.

“Sir I’ve come to check up on you and see if you need anything…?”

In front of Eric was the chizeled body of Triton, his back bare, the only covering a towel wrapped loosely around his waist.

“Ah good to see you again lad,” Triton said with a smile on his face. “That wonderful technique in there, I believe you called it a “bath” was simply delightful. Imagine being able to control the temperature of the water around you without moving. Marvelous!”

Eric nervously chuckled. “Well sir I just wanted to make sure everything went well. I can see that you are okay so I’ll be going now.”

“Wait for a second my boy,” Triton called out, his hand gripping Eric’s arm. “ I couldn’t help but notice you avoiding my gaze all afternoon. Was there...something you wanted to discuss with me?” He smirked at Eric, his eyes shining with a devilish glare.

“Oh, no sir. I’ve just been a little bit nervous, with meeting you and all” Eric said sheepishly. “I just want everything to go well and you are just so important so...”

Triton suddenly bellowed with laughter. “Oh my boy! You have nothing to worry about. I know you care deeply for my daughter and you have already proven yourself as worthy of her. But even then…” Triton paused, before suddenly gripping Eric’s ass. “I know that’s not what’s been distracting you all day.”

Fuck it.

Eric wrapped his arms around Tritons neck and leapt onto him, Tritons arms just barely catching him as he stepped back. Eric dove into his lips, locking on and not letting go. Triton filled right back, matching the same energy while kneading Eric's ass with a strong grip.

Eric broke the kiss with a moan. “Drop that towel and throw me on the bed. Let’s get what we both want.”

Triton kissed Eric and threw him, Eric’s robe opening and exposing his chest and boxers. He was breathing heavily as Triton dropped the towel, exposing his diamond-hard cock to the open air. “Mmmn fuck yeah,” Eric said as he lay on the sheets, reaching down to remove his boxers.

Triton suddenly slapped his hand away. “Ah ah ah. You need to do something for me before I stretch that ass of yours.” Triton walked to the head of the bed. Putting his knees into the mattress, he wrapped his legs around Eric’s head, his hard cock swaying gently in front of Eric’s mouth.

“Suck it.”

Eric licked his lips. He reached up and put his lips around the head of Tritons cock, sucking slowly. As he licked around the tip, Triton moaned. “Just like that my young prince.” Triton had to admit the boy had talent, and even though he could have stayed like that forever, he craved more. He took his hands and put them on the side of Eric’s head.

“Breath in.”

Eric’s eyes bulged as the full length of Tritons cock entered his mouth. It filled his mouth to the brim, almost aching his jaw with the girth. “Let me take care of this son,” Triton said. He started to fuck Eric’s face, his cock going in and out of his wet throat with a quick pace. Eric could only take it, getting little bits of air here and there, but still hard and wanting more.

Triton could feel that the was coming onto his first orgasm. “Your mouth is so wet and tight,” he said between grunts. He slowed down, doing deep strokes in and out of Eric’s mouth before shoving himself balls deep, his white pubes ticking Eric’s nose. He came like a hose, his cum shooting directly into Eric’s stomach. He slowly pulled out, revealing the throat slime that covered his cock. Eric just stared up at the ceiling, breathing heavily.

“Are you alright there boy?” Triton said with concern. Eric looked at him and slowly moved to pull his body up. He coughed a few times but already looked better. “That… was fucking… amazing.” He moved towards Triton, wrapping his body around him. “Please…. fuck me.”

“Well if your ready, now on to the main event.”

Trion laid himself on top of Eric, who was now sandwiched between the bed and his hunk of a father-in-law. He could feel the strong back muscles and the tight ass of the man on top of him and he couldn't think of a better place in the world. Triton lined himself up with Eric’s ass, the saliva from the throating serving as the key to slide into Eric’s hole. With one full thrust, he slammed into Eric’s ass.

Eric knew it was bad, but he couldn't stop. The pleasure was overwhelming his every nerve. The heat of Triton's body was warming his very soul. With Tritons cock stretching his hole and his chiselled body pressing down on him, Eric felt the orgasm starting to build. It would be one of the biggest and best he had ever experienced.

“Triton, I’m almost..”

“Me too lad.” Triton slammed deeper into Eric’s ass bringing himself to the edge. With the last few thrusts, he kissed Eric once again and came, his semen shooting deep into Eric and overflowing around his cock. Eric moaned, his legs spasming in pleasure as he came between the two bodies.

The only sound that could be heard was breathing. Triton moved off Eric, the cum stringing between their two bodies. It was one of the best experiences he had had in a long time. Triton sat on the edge of the bed as Eric continued to lay there, his face an image of fucked out bliss. After a few minutes, his mind was clear enough to rise and as he moved, he winced, feeling the stretch of his ass which continued to leak cum.

“Be careful there my boy. That might be a bit tender for a while,” Triton chuckled as he helped Eric to his feet. He placed the robe on Eric and kissed him gently. “I do think I’ll have to come to visit more often, and maybe I can even prolong this trip. After all, it has been so long since I have seen my daughter.” Triton smirked giving his ass one last slap.

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to write this a long time ago but didn’t, oh well
> 
> I would be lying if I said the pairing and idea for the fic didn’t come from the amazing work of Phausto on twitter and his amazing series “Royal Meeting.” If you liked this I fully recommend you check that at. 
> 
> You can find me on Twitter at http://twitter.com/IncuBias


End file.
